botor_like_pvz2fandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Snap Pea
(deflect zombie head) |family = Enforce-mint |unlocked = 250 seed packets 1 Gatling Pea statue (Chinese Version) |costume1 = SnapPeaCostume |flavor text = "I'm a picky eater, I'll admit it," admits Snap Pea casually. "I'll eat a zombie, no problem, but there's just something about heads. I feel like they're looking at me." }} Snap Pea is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 7.1.3 update. It instantly kills a zombie in front of it when planted, then chews for twenty seconds before it spits out the zombie's head, dealing 400 damage per shot to any zombie. It will then rest for ten seconds before killing another zombie. If it can't eat a zombie, such as machines or Gargantuars, it will shoot three peas at the zombie. Snap Pea requires 250 seed packets to be unlocked. The player can do so by replaying Jurassic Marsh levels to earn Piñatas from the piñata tracker. Origins Its appearance resembles a mix between a Peashooter and a Chomper, with the Chomper head being based on a pea pod. Its name is based on the snap pea, a cultivar group of edible potted peas and is a reference to how it "snaps" (eats) up zombies with its huge mouth after burrowing. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Snap Pea will burrow underground and snap up five random zombies, and then return to shoot all five heads in its lane, with each head dealing incredibly high damage. If its only targets are machines or Gargantuars, it will shoot three peas at them instead. Enforce-mint effect When boosted by Enforce-mint, Snap Pea will have an additional 75 DPS added onto the peas it shoots at zombies it can't bite, its chew time will be reduced to ten seconds per zombie, and 1500 DPS will be added to its zombie head attack. Level upgrades Strategies Although Snap Pea is undoubtedly better than Chomper due to the extra projectile as well as the shorter eating duration, Snap Pea nevertheless can still be rather awkward to use. For one, having its eating range be the entirety of the lane is both a blessing and a curse. Although it does give Snap Pea the ability to assassinate zombies from much further away, stopping them before they get a chance to become a threat, the fact that Snap Pea can eat any non-flying zombie in the lane regardless of range means that Snap Pea has the ability to target zombies as soon as they step on the lawn, meaning that the next zombies will come right away, giving any other Snap Peas on the lawn less time to digest their zombies. Additionally, Snap Pea is perhaps the worst "eating plant" when it comes to take down Gargantuars, as compared to the DPS of Chomper and Toadstool, Snap Pea's DPS is pathetic; shooting only three peas that do 90 DPS total, way less than the other two. Because of this, Snap Pea is best used a little bit later in the level compared to the other two plants. As Snap Pea is an Underground plant, Snap Pea is unable to make use of its increased range in Big Wave Beach or Pirate Seas, due to the water/planks respectively. This can be a blessing or a curse depending on the situation. It removes Snap Pea's ability to assassinate from range, giving it range similar to that of a Chomper if placed close to the zombies, which can be beneficial if you intend to stall out the level for an extended period. Additionally, Snap Pea is unable to eat Gargantuars or any mechs in Far Future, so avoid picking Snap Pea in those situations, as Snap Pea is highly ineffective if it is unable to eat something. Like Chomper and Toadstool, Snap Pea can be used to instantly eliminate zombies that are immune to certain plants, such as Excavator Zombie (immune to straight shots), Parasol Zombie (immune to lobbed shots), and Imp Dragon (immune to fire damage). Snap Pea is also rather effective against Jester Zombies, as none of Snap Pea's projectiles can be deflected by them. Due to a lack of area-of-effect damage, Snap Pea must be supported by plants such as Melon-pult. Thanks to Snap Pea's range, it's actually somewhat viable to place it further back in your defense than say a Toadstool or Chomper, making plants such as Snapdragon or Pokra good supportive options for it as well. Blastberry Vine helps by adding both extra protection as well as additional damage, which can help weed out weaker zombies that might be a waste for Snap Pea to eat. Avoid picking Snap Pea in Endless Zones, as Snap Pea is not only highly ineffective versus Gargantuars, but also against hordes of zombies in general. Gallery Trivia *If it eats a shrunken zombie, the head will appear to be shrunk when shot out. *It can eat a zombie that is trapped in a frozen block. *It will not go after zombies that are in the water in Big Wave Beach or on plankless lanes in Pirate Seas; furthermore, since it's an underground plant, it cannot be planted on Lily Pads or on planks. **It also cannot go after airborne zombies. *If there's nothing to hit on its lane, it will continue chewing the head until it sees something to hit rather than throwing it at nothing. *When it's targeting a zombie to eat, both the plant and the zombie become immune to damage and untargetable (the plant projectiles will pass through the zombie, and the zombies will ignore the plant while it's underground). **Missiles from the Z-Mech will not kill the plant nor burn the tile if it hits it while it's burrowing **Not even Gargantuars will be able to crush it while it's underground. *The design of Snap Pea is like the Super Chomper ate a Peashooter. Poll What do you think of Snap Pea? Snap Pea is my favorite plant Snap Pea is my least favorite plant I very like Snap Pea I like Snap Pea I feel neutral about Snap Pea I hate Snap Pea I very hate Snap Pea See also *Chomper *Toadstool *Peashooting plants *Underground plants fr:Pois Croqueur